Many semiconductor devices comprise semiconductor substrates with regions of different conductivity types and different doping concentrations. The implementation of semiconductor substrates with different doping regions is often a challenging task. One way of generating donors within a semiconductor is an implant of protons to generate hydrogen-induced donors. It is desired to increase the doping efficiency of donors caused by proton implant.